Pop Sensation
by freakygirl
Summary: Its 10 years after Sayaoran left, 22 years old Sakura is a worldwide famous pop singer going on tour to Hong Kong. Only 1 problem, they are both engaged
1. World Tour

Pop Sensation  
  
World Tour  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captors Sakura is mine!!! All Mine!!!!! My Idea!!! Me!!! (Just Joking)  
  
Summary: Its 10 years after Syaoran left, 22 years old Sakura is a worldwide famous pop singer going on tour to Hong Kong. Only 1 problem, they are both engaged.A S+S Story. PLEASE R+R!!!  
  
Rating: G (For now)  
  
A/N:I didn't watch that much Card Captors so I don't know that much about the Characters. This is my first Card Captors Fanfic so please tell me where to improve.  
  
***Japan***  
  
"Please Welcome. The pop princess, SAKURA!!" The host screamed. 22 years old Sakura Kinomoto appeared from a cloud of smoke waving her hand. Her beautiful emerald green eyes twinkled as she started singing. As she finished, she waved her hand and blew a kiss.  
  
"Thank you, thank you all!" Sakura smiled straight into the camera.  
  
***Hong Kong***  
  
A young man with a messy brown hair, Syaoran Li, the future master of one of the most powerful clan, the Li clan, has his eyes glued to the TV screen. All he could ever think was to be with the pop princess on the TV. It has been too long since the last time they had seen each other, he missed her so much.  
  
His mother, Yelan called out. "Xiaolang, don't watch so much TV! Its not good for you!"  
  
"Mother please, I won't watch like this again!" Syaoran begged  
  
"Oh, alright, but just this once" Yelan said  
  
"Thank you mother" Syaoran yelled  
  
"And now, to bring a special news that no where else has been told," the host said, "Sakura's manager has just said that Sakura is going on a World tour starting next month, she will cover America, Canada, England, France, Spain, China and."  
  
"Please, please, please come to Hong Kong." Syaoran whispered  
  
".Hong Kong!"  
  
"YES!!!!!!!!!!" Syaoran screamed on the top of his lungs  
  
"XIAOLANG!" His mother warned in a stern voice.  
  
"Sorry mother," He apologized but he wasn't sorry at all. Finally, Sakura is coming to Hong Kong!  
  
'If only I could go to her concert. thinking about my mom, that's impossible.but I've got to try, it's my only hope of seeing Sakura.'  
  
"Mother?" Syaoran ask gently.  
  
"Yes, Xiaolang?" Yelan replied  
  
"Umm. I was thinking, would it be OK for me to go to a. a. concert?" Syaoran asked again.  
  
"A concert? That is a disgrace to our family, such crazy place filled with nonsense people" Yelan looked displeased.  
  
"Mother please. I'm begging you, please. Qiu Qiu Ni La (I'm begging you)" Syaoran pretended looked hurt  
  
"NO!!" Yelan was not happy  
  
"But mother." Syaoran begged  
  
"No buts, and don't ask again, I knew all those years you stayed in Japan was a bad influence to you." His mother said sternly, "And now what? You like that crazy girl on TV who is barely wearing anything? You are engaged to Meiling and will not be with other girls, understand?"  
  
"Please mother, just this once?" Syaoran continued begging  
  
"NO!!! And that will be the last time I hear about it!" His mother yelled.  
  
"This is so UNFAIR!! Why don't I get to make any decisions?" Syaoran was also angry now.  
  
His mother ignored him and left.  
  
Sadly, Syaoran turned his head back to the TV.  
  
"To order tickets, go to www.ticketmaster.com" The host continued, "The tickets are selling out fast, it's only a matter of time before it's sold out!"  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah" Syaoran glared at the TV screen.  
  
'We will be together soon, Sakura, I will find a way somehow. We will be together, like I promised.'  
  
***Japan***  
  
Sakura was exhausted after the concert but she was feeling great with all the fans out there,  
  
"Hey Sweetie, great concert, how about dinner tonight? I have something to tell you." Her longtime boyfriend, Matt asked.  
  
"Sure! Just give me a few minutes to change, k?" Sakura replied  
  
"Alright, see you outside" Matt kissed Sakura on the cheek and left.  
  
Sakura quickly changed and wondered what Matt was going to ask her. After she changed, she went outside and went in to her limo and was on her way to a fancy restaurant. Matt and Sakura sit down and ordered their food.  
  
"So, what were you going to ask me tonight?" Sakura asked cheerfully  
  
"Umm. Ok." Matt sounded nervous.  
  
He took a small box from his pocket and opened it. Sakura gasped when she saw what's inside.  
  
"Sakura, will you marry me?" Matt looked straight into her eyes  
  
"I. I. Yes, I'll marry you" Sakura was in shock  
  
She got up and gave him a big hug and she was also crying. She could've hugged him the whole time but the waiter came with their food. Sakura sat down back to her seat. The waiter putted down their food and left.  
  
"I'm so happy Sakura," Matt smiled  
  
"Me too," Sakura smiled too  
  
"Also, there is something else your manager told me today to tell you." Matt sounded excited.  
  
"Really, what?" Sakura took a sip of her wine  
  
"You are going on a world tour." Matt said  
  
"Really?" Sakura squealed, "What countries?"  
  
"America, Canada, England, France, Spain, China and." Matt swallowed his food.  
  
Sakura patiently waited.  
  
"Hong Kong" Matt finished.  
  
Sakura was speechless, the words hit her like a knife stabbed into her heart.  
  
'Hong Kong.Hong Kong. Syaoran. Li Syaoran. It can't be. not now. It can't be.'  
  
Sakura fainted with her head hitting hard on the table.  
  
A/N: What do you think? I know it's not realistic to have Sakura to accept a proposal but I have my reasons. I will try to fix the fact Syaoran is 22 years old and not make him a baby. Keep checking back to read new chapters to find out! Pleas R+R so I know where to improve! 


	2. prepare

Pop Sensation  
  
Prepare  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captors Sakura is NOT mine.  
  
Summary: Its 10 years after Syaoran left, 22 years old Sakura is a worldwide famous pop singer going on tour to Hong Kong. Only 1 problem, they are both engaged.A S+S Story. PLEASE R+R!!!  
  
Rating: G (For now)  
  
A/N: Thanks for your reviews. I hope you like this new chapter.  
  
***Japan***  
  
Matt rushed over to Sakura and started shouting.  
  
"Sakura, Sakura!" He pleaded  
  
Everybody in the restaurant turned their attention to Matt and Sakura.  
  
Sakura fluttered her eyes and opened it.  
  
"Oh, Sakura, you're alright!" Matt hugged her.  
  
Sakura was in daze.  
  
1 Syaoran. Syaoran.  
  
"Uh. Matt? Can we please go home? I'm not feeling well." Sakura asked gently  
  
"Sure, anything" Matt paid the bill and they left.  
  
When Sakura got home, she quickly got into bed and fell into a dream.  
  
***DREAM***  
  
A 12 years old girl was crying her heart out.  
  
"Syaoran. You're leaving?" She asked  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura. I have no choice." Syaoran replied  
  
Sakura threw her arms around him and kept sobbing.  
  
"Promise me you will come back." She whispered  
  
"I promise" Syaoran replied  
  
Sakura let go of him and stared at him.  
  
"Sakura. I. I love you." Syaoran whispered  
  
Sakura stared at him as he became more and more far away  
  
"I Love you Sakura and I will come back!" Syaoran yelled as he disappeared  
  
"SYAORAN!!!" Sakura screamed on the top of her lungs  
  
Sakura bolted up from her bed and realized it was all a dream.  
  
She quickly got out of her bed and went to her closet. She pushed her clothes aside and pulled out a trunk. She dragged it to the center of her room. Sakura snapped open the trunk and saw all the stuff inside. It was her stuff from 10 years ago. There were her costumes for her battles, pictures of her and her friends and a lot of little things. At last, she pulled out a teddy bear, it was the one Syaoran gave her. She can still feel his green aura around it. She hugged the bear and started crying.  
  
'I'm sorry, so sorry, for everything.'  
  
Sakura putted everything back into the trunk except the teddy bear. She snapped it shut and gently putted back in to the closet. She grabbed the tabby bear and went back to bed. Now she feels like Syaoran is with her.  
  
2 'Great. Now I'm being unfair to Matt. Which one? Syaoran or Matt?'  
  
But Sakura didn't let those thoughts interfere with her sleep. She was snoring in 5 minutes.  
  
***Hong Kong***  
  
Syaoran, however, cannot fall asleep. He was too excited to see Sakura. A month wait seems like forever.  
  
'What's Sakura like now? Is she still late every morning? Is she still that beautiful? Does. Does she have a boyfriend?'  
  
Syaoran tried not to go there but the thought kept him awake all night.  
  
********************************A month later********************************  
  
Sakura was ready to leave for her tour, she was ready to step in to her own airplane. Her first destination was Hong Kong. Sakura was not happy about this but she couldn't argue. So, she kept her mood cheerful even though she knew that Matt is coming along and can cause a little more trounble..  
  
"Bye dad, bye big bro." Sakura hugged them.  
  
"Bye Sakura, take care." Her dad hugged her goodbye.  
  
"Bye monster." Her big brother smiled snidely.  
  
"How many times have I told you to NOT to call me that?" Sakura pouted.  
  
"AND you may meet Syaoran there. Tell him I said Hi." He continued  
  
Sakura was silent, and dropped her head. Matt eyed them with curiosity.  
  
"I thought you didn't like him. Anyways, BYE!!!!" Sakura said  
  
Sakura waved as she climbed into her plane.  
  
***********************************2 hours later******************************  
  
***Hong Kong***  
  
Syaoran was watching the TV again. He watched as Sakura and a very cute guy stepped out of the plane. Syaoran felt a twitch in his stomach.  
  
3 'Maybe that's her bodyguard. Lets hope so'  
  
There were fans screaming their heads off at the gates. Sakura waved but was quickly escorted into a limo.  
  
Syaoran went to his computer and went online. He checked the dates that Sakura was going to perform. She was going to perform 5 times in Hong Kong. The first one was going to take place 2 days after. Syaoran desperately needed to think up a plan.  
  
'If I tell my mom that I was going out, she will make me take a bodyguard with me. But if I don't, she will find out and send out every bodyguard there and have them drag me back. Then she will yell at me. But, if I lie to her where I will be going the give the bodyguard money, then I will be able to go wherever I want.'  
  
But as he looked at the web page, a big letter that said that all 5 concerts were SOLD OUT. He needed another plan to meet Sakura. 


	3. Old Friends

Pop Sensation  
  
Old Friends  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captors Sakura is NOT mine.  
  
Summary: Its 10 years after Syaoran left, 22 years old Sakura is a worldwide famous pop singer going on tour to Hong Kong. Only 1 problem, they are both engaged…A S+S Story. PLEASE R+R!!!  
  
Rating: G (For now)  
  
A/N: Thanks for your reviews. I hope you like this new chapter.  
  
**********************************2 days later**********************************  
  
Sakura was in her dressing room and was wondering about Syaoran.  
  
1 Is he here today? Is he in the crowd?  
  
"Sakura! You're up in 5 minutes!" Her manager called.  
  
Sakura quit daydreaming and went on stage.  
  
Li gave his bodyguard $200 and got into his car and drove to the stadium. He kept a wrapped present with him. When he arrived, since he doesn't have a ticket, he has to wait outside with all of the other screaming fans. He squeezed in and was in front. There, he waited for Sakura to come out.  
  
Sakura finished her concert and was getting undressed. Matt knocked on the door.  
  
"Hey Sakura" Matt said  
  
"Oh hey Matt, can you wait for me in the limo?" She asked  
  
"Sure, see ya" Matt left  
  
Sakura got out of the dressing room and was escorted outside. As she open the doors, thousands of fans were screaming at her. She smiled and waved.  
  
Syaoran was speechless, it was a long time before he saw Sakura in person. Sakura smiled and waved, she topped along the way to touch the fans' hands. Syaoran could still feel her aura.  
  
Sakura felt funny, it's a feeling she felt a long time ago or a month ago. Then it hit her, it was Syaoran's aura.  
  
2 Syaoran… Syaoran… he's here?  
  
Sakura followed the aura until it stronger and stronger. She looked up. There was a young man with a messy brown hair. He still looked the same  
  
3 Syaoran… Syaoran…  
  
Syaoran hold on Sakura's gaze. He can't believe it, her aura was stronger than ever.  
  
"Sakura…" Syaoran whispered.  
  
"Syaoran…"Sakura replied.  
  
Too bad that their stare was broken by her manager calling her.  
  
"Sakura, let's go!" He yelled  
  
Sakura looked at her manager and whispered, "I gotta go…"  
  
Syaoran quickly remembered about his present and handed to Sakura.  
  
"Here, I think this belongs to you…"  
  
Sakura looked at him one last time and kissed on his cheek, then she ran to her limo.  
  
As she climbed in, Syaoran saw her staring at him as the limo drove away.  
  
Syaoran touched his cheek and left.  
  
Sakura was crying when she got in. Matt was shocked.  
  
"Sakura, what happened?" He asked softly.  
  
"Oh… the fans are so touching…" She lied  
  
"Here," Matt handed her a tissue  
  
"Thanks, can you drive me back to the hotel?" Sakura asked the driver  
  
The driver obeyed silently.  
  
When she arrived at the hotel, she told Matt to go out and get some food, in other words, shoo him away. She gently lay Syaoran's present on her bed and opened it. She was shocked to see what's inside.  
  
4 The clow book…  
  
She opened the book and the cards flew out and circled around her, she smiled. Then, Kero popped out and smiled.  
  
"KERO!" Sakura yelled  
  
"Long time no see!" Kero replied  
  
"I missed you…" Sakura said  
  
"So, I guess you met Syaoran didn't you?" Kero asked  
  
"Yeah… at my concert…" Sakura said  
  
"YOU ARE FAMOUS????" Kero yelled  
  
"Quite down Kero, and yes, I am worldwide famous." Sakura replied  
  
"Then you are rich… then there will be big parties… then that means FOOD!!!!" Kero yelled  
  
"Then, you are not invited…" Sakura teased.  
  
Their joking was interrupted by Matt coming in. Kero quickly went back to a stuffed animal and the cards fell down on to her bed. Matt was amazed to see the cards.  
  
"Wow Sakura, where did you get these?" Matt asked  
  
"Umm… A fan gave it to me." Sakura lied again  
  
"Oh, well I got the food you asked." Matt said  
  
"Great! I'll meet you in the dining room in 5 min" Sakura replied  
  
"K" Matt kissed her on the lips and left  
  
"YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND????????????" Kero screamed  
  
"KERO! Be quite! And no, he's not my boyfriend!"  
  
"Then he is your what?" Kero said in a lower voice this time  
  
"He… he's my fiancé." Sakura held up her ring.  
  
Kero couldn't believe it.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO SYAORAN???????????????" 


	4. Soccer Game

Pop Sensation  
  
Soccer Game  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captors Sakura is NOT mine.  
  
Summary: Its 10 years after Syaoran left, 22 years old Sakura is a worldwide famous pop singer going on tour to Hong Kong. Only 1 problem, they are both engaged…A S+S Story. PLEASE R+R!!!  
  
Rating: G (For now)  
  
A/N: Thanks for your reviews. I hope you like this new chapter.  
  
"KERO!!!! How many times do I have to tell you to be QUIET!?!?!?" Sakura glared at him.  
  
"Well, Syaoran has been waiting all this time for you and you just ran off with some guy and got engaged?" Kero glared back  
  
Sakura saw a piece of paper between the pages and picked it up. It had Syaoran's phone number and address. Sakura putted down and sight.  
  
"Don't tell anyone OK? The press doesn't even know I'm dating someone…"Sakura asked gently, "I gotta go eat lunch now but I will bring some food back, later"  
  
"But…" Sakura didn't let Kero finish  
  
Sakura walked into the dining room and sat down.  
  
"You have a interview and a shoot with a magazine company this afternoon" Matt said and handed her the address.  
  
Sakura was surprised to see that the company was near Syaoran's house.  
  
"OK, you can have fun around Hong Kong today while I go to the company." Sakura replied  
  
"Ok, thanks" Matt got up and kissed her on the cheek and left.  
  
Sakura grabbed some food and went back into her bedroom and gave it to Kero.  
  
"I gotta change, don't look Kero…" Sakura warned  
  
"I won't" The only thing on Kero's mind was the food  
  
Sakura pulled out shorts and a T-shirt and putted on. Then she putted on a sunglass and a cap and headed out the door. The receptionist at the front of the hotel if she wanted her limo but she said no. She needed to blend in.  
  
The magazine shoot was excellent with great service. After she left, she had to make a decision if she should go to Syaoran's house. She could already see it, it was in an ancient structure.  
  
'Should I? No… or yes? Or no… Take a deep breath Sakura… Think… Ok… I'll go.'  
  
Sakura walked up to the front door and knocked. The doorman opened the door.  
  
"Can I help you?" He asked  
  
"Yes… umm… I'm here to see…" Before she could finish, 4 girls came to the door.  
  
The girls saw Sakura and screamed  
  
"AAAHHHHHH OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!! I CAN"T BELIVE IT!!!!! COME IN!!!!!!!!!" They screamed.  
  
Sakura gently stepped into the courtyard.  
  
"We will show you around," the 4 girls said.  
  
They showed Sakura around the house and then, they were ready to go and see the huge soccer field.  
  
Syaoran heard his sisters scream and was a bit worried.  
  
'I hope they are alright…'  
  
Syaoran was so drifted into his thoughts that he didn't hear his friends arguing who's team should Syaoran be on since he so good.  
  
"He was on your team last time!!! This time he should me on my team!!" Fu Zhang yelled.  
  
"So? Your teams has other good players!!!" Liu Qing yelled back.  
  
His thought's were finally broken. He looked at them and shook his head.  
  
"I'm leaving this for you guys to figure out." Syaoran said.  
  
The bickering continued and Syaoran just smiled and shook his head.  
  
The first thing Sakura saw was Syaoran with a lot of friends and they were yelling, she smiled. She took a deep breath and walked toward them.  
  
Syaoran felt something but he can't exactly make it out until a voice interrupted them.  
  
"How about Syaoran will be on Liu Qing's team and I will be on Fu Zhang's team?" The voice was very familiar.  
  
Everyone stopped yelling and turned to the guest. Their eyes widened and stared at her.  
  
"Sakura…" Syaoran whispered  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!! IT'S SAKURA!!!! OH MY GOD!!!!" everyone went back to yelling but soon quieted down.  
  
"Yes!" Fu Zhang looked pleased  
  
So they went down to separate field and Syaoran was still in daze.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were going for the ball at the center of the field. She looked him into his eyes causing him to blush.  
  
"Long time huh?" She smiled.  
  
The game started and Sakura played expertly. She scored 8 goals like it was a breeze. She was so fast that it made Syaoran suspects that she had used DASH CARD. Everyone was amazed how Sakura played. She hadn't had so much fun since high school. When it was over, she was not even bit of tired.  
  
"What sports did you play before?" Liu Qing asked  
  
"I was a cheerleader in Middle School but I gave up when I started high school but recovered later. In my Freshmen year, I started playing basketball and soccer. The next year, I added Volleyball. When it was my Junior and Senior year, I was the captain on all 3 teams plus cheerleading." Sakura replied  
  
"Wow!" Everyone stared at her. All, except Syaoran  
  
Finally Syaoran spoke, "So, how long are you staying?"  
  
Sakura was surprised that Syaoran spoke.  
  
"2 weeks." She replied  
  
"Thank you for coming today Sakura, I appreciated it," Syaoran smiled at her  
  
"No problem, we're like old friends, right?" Sakura smiled back  
  
"YOU KNEW HER??" The others yelled asked Syaoran  
  
"Yeah, back when he was in Japan. We were classmates." Sakura replied for him.  
  
"YOU NEVER TOLD US!!!" The continued  
  
"Sorry!" Syaoran said sarcastically.  
  
"So, Syaoran do you still have that messy hair you had 10 years ago?" Sakura joked.  
  
"Sakura!!!" Syaoran was feeling a little better. He pushed Sakura and accidentally felt on top of her.  
  
Everyone was a little shocked but started laughing. Everyone… except Sakura and Syaoran because they stared at each other. But someone calling Sakura broke their special moment.  
  
"SAKURA!!!" Matt called 


	5. Suspicion

Pop Sensation  
  
Suspicion  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captors Sakura is NOT mine.  
  
Summary: Its 10 years after Syaoran left, 22 years old Sakura is a worldwide famous pop singer going on tour to Hong Kong. Only 1 problem, they are both engaged…A S+S Story. PLEASE R+R!!!  
  
Rating: G (For now)  
  
A/N: Thanks for your reviews. I hope you like this new chapter.  
  
Sakura turned cold. What is Matt doing here?  
  
'Hurry Sakura… Think of something…'  
  
Syaoran got off of her and blushed.  
  
Matt jogged up and was ready to kiss when he pushed him away.  
  
"Uh… guys… meet my um… bodyguard, Matt!" Sakura said awkwardly.  
  
Matt eyed her with curiosity but played along. He shook hands with a few of the players. Syaoran looked at the Matt, he is NOT acting like a bodyguard.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought I gave you the day off!" Sakura asked  
  
"Oh, your manager called. He said you have a dinner party tonight with the Li clan family tonight." Matt answered  
  
Sakura coughed and was shocked.  
  
'Dinner? With the Li clan?'  
  
Sakura turned to Syaoran and narrowed her eyes.  
  
"You never told me about this…" Sakura said slowly  
  
"I didn't know! Honestly!" Syaoran replied back, "It must be my mom doing this at the last minute or something!"  
  
"You know Sakura, he's right. How WOULD he know?" Matt asked  
  
Sakura sight and said, " BECAUSE you are standing on Li clan property right know!"  
  
"Oh, I am?" Matt looked embarrassed  
  
"I thought you would know! How did you find me if you didn't know where you are?" Sakura asked  
  
"I went to the Magazine Company but found LOTS of people outside this door. I asked what was happening and they said you were inside." Matt replied  
  
Sakura does NOT want Matt around, she has to shoo him away.  
  
"Why don't you go call my driver and tell him to come and bring my limo?" Sakura asked  
  
"Ok" Matt walked away to phone as Yelan walked up to them.  
  
"My, my, my. Aren't you Sakura? Syaoran always mentions you!" Yelan asked  
  
"Oh! Yes Mrs. Li" Sakura blushed and extended hand but it was sweaty. "I'm sorry, I'm all sweaty. I just played soccer."  
  
"Oh, that's okay." Yelan smiled. "You don't to leave now. I will find a traditional Chinese dress for you."  
  
"Oh, thanks but…" Sakura argued  
  
"Now come on, you don't have to thanks me." Yelan said  
  
"Ok then. Just a sec, I have to tell Matt about something." Sakura walked up to Matt  
  
"I'm just going to stay here now. Can you back to the hotel and bring back those cards you saw earlier, a little key and a yellow stuffed animal here?" Sakura asked  
  
"Sure, see you later." Matt controlled himself to not to kiss her.  
  
Sakura walked back to Syaoran but then remembered something.  
  
"Could you be a little careful with the stuffed animal? He's umm… a little… umm… umm…"  
  
"Precious, fragile." Syaoran finished for her  
  
"Yeah! Thanks Syaoran." Sakura smiled at him.  
  
Matt felt a spark of jealousy, somehow he knows that Sakura and Syaoran defiantly didn't just meet. Syaoran can even finish her sentence for her. And what was Syaoran doing on top of her when he came? He hoped that their relationship isn't strong, little that he knows about the deep secrets they shared.  
  
"Why do you need all that stuff anyways?" He heard Syaoran ask  
  
"You'll see" Sakura replied.  
  
Matt hurried and left before he hears anything else.  
  
Inside the big house, Sakura was given clean clothe before she went to take a shower. After she putted on her beautiful pink dress, she was seated in front of a mirror with 4 girls giving her a makeover. One giving her a manicure, two doing her hair, and one putting makeup on her. Despise that she had 4 girls working for her, it was 6:30 pm before she was finally over. Matt came in once to give her the stuff she asked for and told her that he will staying with the regular guests and not with Sakura. Sakura pretended to be sad but was happy inside.  
  
Sakura was the guest of honor so she was supposes to be the last one to enter. As she entered, the whole room fell silent and stared at her. Syaoran couldn't believe how pretty she is, his Cherry Blossom. Sakura blushed as she sad down to the left of Syaoran, her assigned seat. Since Syaoran is the master, he was seated in the middle. They were both happy, other the person sitting on the right of Syaoran, Meiling. 8 dancing Chinese girls entertained them while they eat and drink wine using very small cups. Her manager and the soccer team were there too.  
  
After the 8 girls left, everyone was saying that Sakura should sing. Sakura eventually got up on to the stage and was ready to sing. She smiled at Syaoran. 


	6. Cry

Pop Sensation  
  
Cry  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captors Sakura is NOT mine.  
  
Summary: Its 10 years after Syaoran left, 22 years old Sakura is a worldwide famous pop singer going on tour to Hong Kong. Only 1 problem, they are both engaged…A S+S Story. PLEASE R+R!!!  
  
Rating: G (For now)  
  
A/N: Thanks for your reviews. I hope you like this new chapter.  
  
(A/N: PRETEND THAT MANDY MOORE DOES NOT EXIST!!! SAKURA WILL BE SINGING PARTIALLY MANDY'S SONG!!! SORRY BUT I'M JUST HORRIBLE WITH LYRICS!!! GOMEN NASAI!!)  
  
I'll always remember  
  
It was late afternoon  
  
It lasted forever  
  
And ended too soon  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
  
And I was changed  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside  
  
It was then I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran and he knew immediately that this song was for him  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Sakura saw Syaoran staring up into the sky under the cherry blossom tree. She walked up to him and sat next to him. She then realized that he was crying.  
  
"What's the matter?" Sakura asked  
  
Syaoran turned to her and looked into her eyes  
  
"I'm leaving." He replied  
  
***End of flashback***  
  
It was late in September  
  
And you weren't yourself  
  
We finished the mission  
  
And you turned so cold  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
  
And I was changed  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside  
  
It was then I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
Syaoran remembered the painful memories  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Oh Syaoran!" Sakura hugged him  
  
Syaoran was a little bit of shocked but returned the hug  
  
***End of flashback***  
  
I wanted to hold you  
  
I wanted to make it do away  
  
I wanted to kiss you  
  
I wanted to make your everything, all right…  
  
I'll always remember  
  
It was late afternoon  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside  
  
It was then I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside  
  
It was then I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
Sakura finished the song and bowed. The whole entire room was filled the clapping and cheering. 


	7. Heartbroken

Pop Sensation  
  
Heartbroken  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captors Sakura is NOT mine.  
  
Summary: Its 10 years after Syaoran left, 22 years old Sakura is a worldwide famous pop singer going on tour to Hong Kong. Only 1 problem, they are both engaged…A S+S Story. PLEASE R+R!!!  
  
Rating: G (For now)  
  
A/N: Thanks for your reviews. I hope you like this new chapter.  
  
Sakura smiled and stepped off the stage. She saw Matt stepping out of the room and she followed him.  
  
"What's the matter Matt?" Sakura asked gently  
  
"What were you doing here this afternoon?" Matt glared  
  
"Well I was playing soccer," Sakura replied  
  
"Yeah, you were walking past by and you decided to join! Right?" Matt asked sarcastically  
  
"Matt! I knew Syaoran since 4th grade! I haven't seen him for 10 years! Can't I visit a old friend?" Sakura was hurt  
  
"Friend…He gave you those cards and the stuffed animal right? That why he knew you wanted the thing to be handled with care! " Matt voice was getting louder  
  
"Yes, he gave me that, big deal!" Sakura was know mad  
  
"BIG DEAL?? Really huh? Ok then. How about we go in there right know and tell him that I'm NOT your bodyguard!" Matt shouted  
  
"NO! I mean we don't want the public to know!" Sakura lowered her voice  
  
"So this is about the public huh? Well I don't care what they think now, how about I go in there and tell them the truth?" Matt said snidely  
  
"Matt please… I'm sure we can work this out by ourselves…" Sakura whispered  
  
"Work it out?? You think I don't know the way you look at Syaoran, the way you two are always smiling at each other? And what about when he was on top of you on the soccer field?" He continued  
  
"That was…" She was cutted off  
  
"Whatever, I don't want to hear about it. As far as I see this, our engagement is off!!" With that he stormed off leaving Sakura in shock.  
  
Sakura ran, she had to be strong. She knew she had to return to the party and she did. She came in like she was ready to cry and sat next to Syaoran. She putted her head on the table and circled her arms around it. Syaoran couldn't believe what's happening to Sakura. He nudged her but it made it worse. She started shaking like she was crying. Thank God that no one else had noticed yet. Sakura started puling something out of her middle finger on her left hand. That's when Syaoran saw she had a ring on it. She pulled it out and threw clutched on it very hard. Syaoran was deeply hurt but knew he had to help her.  
  
"Come on Sakura, let's go outside." Sakura didn't move at first but eventually got up.  
  
The guest finally saw what's happening and watched as Syaoran held on to Sakura as they stepped outside. Meiling pouted until her cheeks were hot pink.  
  
As they went to the swings in the backyard, they each sat down in one as Syaoran handed her a tissue.  
  
"I'm so sorry…" Sakura sniffed  
  
"It's Ok… Shh" Syaoran comforted her, "Why don't you tell me what happened?"  
  
"Ok, (Sniff) Matt is not my bodyguard, he is or was my fiancée" Sakura whispered  
  
"Then why did you lie?" Syaoran asked  
  
"'Cause I didn't want to hurt you…" Sakura shook her head "But I guess now I did"  
  
"How did you get famous?" Syaoran asked, "We never actually sat down and had a talk"  
  
"Matt got me famous. I met him in my Senior year, his dad was a manager to a lot of famous singers?" Sakura replied  
  
"I see…" Syaoran nodded, "When did he propose to you?"  
  
"Just about 2 month ago…" Sakura held up her ring "Now this thing has no meanings"  
  
"Yes it does… it shows what you and Matt had" Syaoran said gently "Why is the engagement off?"  
  
"Because… because… because he was jea… jealous." Sakura was embarrassed.  
  
"Oh! I should be the one saying sorry instead of you!" Syaoran said  
  
"Still… I broke our promise…" Sakura wanted to cry again.  
  
"I get your story now… come on, lets go inside" Syaoran got off of the swing and helped Sakura up.  
  
When they walked back into the party, everyone had their eyes on them. Sakura was really embarrassed. She wanted to leave again but Syaoran pulled her to her seat.  
  
"Let the party continue!" Syaoran broke the silence and they continued.  
  
"Does Meiling still like you?" Sakura asked, "She does NOT look very happy."  
  
"We… My mother is forcing me to marry Meiling." He replied.  
  
"What?" Sakura eyes widened  
  
"I know… I'm sorry too…" Syaoran whispered  
  
"No, no, no. I didn't mean that." Sakura quickly replied "You are the master, don't you get to decide who YOU want to marry?"  
  
"I wish… but it's the Chinese custom to have all marriages plan by the parents" Syaoran said sadly  
  
"Marrying your cousin… That sounds disgusting…" Sakura made a face  
  
"I know. If Meiling wasn't my cousin, marrying her will be disgusting too." Syaoran joked  
  
Sakura laughed and punched him in the arm.  
  
"Hey!" Syaoran laughed and he kicked her under the table, hard.  
  
"Ow…" Sakura giggled but suddenly she stopped.  
  
'I just called off an engagement with my long time fiancé and here I am, laughing with Syaoran like I don't even care! What's wrong with me? Could it be that I don't love Matt?'  
  
"Sakura? SAKURA!!!" Sakura came back to reality and saw Syaoran waving at her.  
  
"Oh, sorry" Sakura smiled. "I'll bring Kero some food"  
  
She left with A LOT of food. She came back after a while and sat down quietly next to Syaoran. They were quiet after that.  
  
Outside, Matt was at the front yard sitting next to a big fountain.  
  
'Had I done the right thing? I shouldn't have yell at Sakura like that. But then, what was her relationship with Syaoran?'  
  
His heart ached from all of these questions. But then he suddenly remembered that the deck of cards… Those cards look weird with Sakura's name written on each one. Also, the yellow stuffed toy DOES NOT look like a toy at all. And the KEY… what does it open? A diary? A chest? A thing that will tell what's with Sakura and Syaoran?  
  
Matt quickly got up and went inside…  
  
Straight to Sakura's room…  
  
Where Kero is drunk from the wine and food… 


	8. Secrets Revealed

Pop Sensation  
  
Heartbroken  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captors Sakura is NOT mine.  
  
Summary: Its 10 years after Syaoran left, 22 years old Sakura is a worldwide famous pop singer going on tour to Hong Kong. Only 1 problem, they are both engaged…A S+S Story. PLEASE R+R!!!  
  
Rating: G (For now)  
  
A/N: Thanks for your reviews. I hope you like this new chapter.  
  
***  
  
Kero was flying around and crashing into things. He held a cup of wine drank it.  
  
"Mmmmmmmmnnnnnnnnn… THIS IS THE LIFE!!!!!!"  
  
Kero saw all the food Sakura brought in. it was all gone. Kero was mad… He wanted more! Kero was totally unaware of Matt standing in the doorway staring at him in shock.  
  
"Wh… What's your… your name?" Matt asked nervously  
  
"Keroberos! But you can call me Kero!" Kero gave out a maniacal smile  
  
"Can you answer me a few questions?" Matt continued  
  
"FOOD!!!! I WANT FOOD!!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!!!???!!!???" Kero yelled  
  
"Please, just a few questions?" Matt pleaded  
  
"NO!!! FOOD!!! FOOD FIRST!!!! NO FOOD, NO QUESTIONS!!!!" Kero kept yelling  
  
Matt had no choice but to take out his cell phone and phoned the pizza place and ordered 10 large pepperoni pizza and 10 bottles of coke. He waited anxiously for the pizza guy to come. When he poor guy arrived carrying all of the stuff, Matt shoved him $200 and shooed him away. He handed Kero all the pizza and the coke.  
  
"Now can I ask you the questions?" Matt asked  
  
"'nythang" Kero mumbled from all of the food in his mouth.  
  
Kero didn't bother to think about what was Matt asking. He blurted out everything. From the Cards to Sakura and Syaoran's relationship.  
  
***  
  
The entertainment for the party is getting more and more boring. Sakura feels like sleeping but knew she has to stay awake. Every time she almost falls asleep, Syaoran nudge her and she will be awake.  
  
Finally, she couldn't stand this. She asked Syaoran if she could us a computer. Syaoran looked surprised but called a servant to escort Sakura to the big library where there are a lot of computers. Sakura sat down and went to check her E-mail. There was one from Tomoyo.  
  
***  
  
To: Cherry_Blossom99@Hotmail.com  
  
From: Star_Clothe81@Hotmail.com  
  
Subject: Did you find him?  
  
Hey Sakura!  
  
How's the tour? Did you find him? You've gotta tell me!  
  
Eriol is being a gentlemen. He is so KAWAII!!!  
  
I'm sure you and Syaoran will be KAWAII together too. Oops. You already have Matt. God… I wonder what's his reaction to Syaoran will be. I hate that guy, why did you have to say yes? Eh!  
  
Well, I gotta go. Eriol is taking me out for dinner tonight. I have to find something to wear.  
  
See ya  
  
Tomoyo.  
  
PS. Say Hi to everyone for me! (Excluding Matt)  
  
***  
  
Sakura giggled as she read the last line. She quickly clicked on the reply button and started typing.  
  
***  
  
To: Star_Clothe81@Hotmail.com  
  
From: Cherry_Blossom99@Hotmail.com  
  
Subject: Re: Did you find him?  
  
Tomoyo!  
  
You should know that your Email cheered me up today!  
  
You should know that I'm sitting in the huge Li clan library right now. I was invited to dinner tonight. The party looks and IS soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo boring. Syaoran still looks the same. (Uh huh. Messy brown hair). But he is KAWAII!! You are so right.  
  
It's so weird. Matt just called off out engagement because he thinks I've got feelings for Syaoran. I should be crying my heart out but instead, I feel a big boulder bad just been lifted off of my shoulders! Don't I love Matt? (Sight) This is sooo complicated.  
  
Maybe I do have feelings for Syaoran…  
  
Anyways, YOU already have a perfect fiancé who does NOT need to worry about cheating. You two are KAWAII together.  
  
Well, I'll keep you updated but I gotta go now.  
  
See ya  
  
Sakura  
  
PS Syaoran is engaged to Meiling… COUSINS… THAT IS SO DISGUSTING!!  
  
***  
  
Sakura hit the Send button and relaxed. Soon, she was asleep.  
  
***  
  
Syaoran was getting a little bit of worried of Sakura, it has been a while. He got up and went to the library.  
  
***  
  
Matt was amazed. Magic existed? So Sakura and Syaoran had dealt with powerful magic? Anger grew upon him. His so-called fiancé was going to keep this huge secret away from him?  
  
'Syaoran ruined Sakura and my life! Now, he is going to pay!'  
  
Matt walked out and asked one of the guards.  
  
"Where are Sakura and Syaoran?" Matt asked  
  
The guard was taken back by how Matt used Syaoran's name.  
  
"Master Li and Miss Kinomoto are in the library, Sir" The guard replied  
  
Without a thank you, Matt walked toward the library. Along the way he withdrew a gun.  
  
***  
  
Syaoran asked the guard to bring a blanket. He gently putted it on Sakura. He was totally unaware of Matt standing in the door way…  
  
HOLDING A GUN…  
  
POINTED AT HIM…  
  
***  
  
A/N: Well, what do you think? I know its VERY LONG for one day. This day started at chapter 3! Oh well. Please give me a review. This story is going to end soon. Thanks 


	9. Revenge

Pop Sensation  
  
Revenge  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captors Sakura is NOT mine.  
  
Summary: Its 10 years after Syaoran left, 22 years old Sakura is a worldwide famous pop singer going on tour to Hong Kong. Only 1 problem, they are both engaged…A S+S Story. PLEASE R+R!!!  
  
Rating: G (For now)  
  
A/N: Thanks for your reviews. I hope you like this new chapter.  
  
BAM!!!!!!  
  
Sakura woke up from a big noise. She saw Matt holding a gun as she caught Syaoran falling just in time.  
  
"SYAORAN!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed. She saw he was shot in the stomach…  
  
"Sakura…" Syaoran whispered.  
  
***  
  
The party stopped. Everyone heard the gun being fired and Sakura's scream had echoed through the whole entire house. Everyone just sat there in shock but suddenly all of them ran straight to the library.  
  
***  
  
Kero woke up by the bullet being fired. He sat up and felt dizzy. Suddenly he heard Sakura's loud scream of Syaoran. His head was immediately clear. He remembered what he had told Matt.  
  
"OH SHIT!!!!" Kero looked horrified.  
  
He went over to Sakura's bag filled with her magic stuff but it was too heavy. He had no choice but to transform into Keroberos. He lifted the bag and flew outside to the library… Leaving the poor guard looking like he had just seen a ghost.  
  
***  
  
Sakura was ready to cry. She looked at Matt and Screamed.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????????????"  
  
"He deserved this!" He yelled back  
  
"Killing does NOT solve anything!!!!!"  
  
"It's his fault!! If there wasn't him, we would be happy now!!!!"  
  
"If there wasn't him, I would be dead by now!!! Do you know how many times he had saved my life????????"  
  
"How? By magic? The cards?"  
  
"How… How do you know?"  
  
"By your little puny stuffed animal!"  
  
"You BASTARD!!!" A deep voice called as a big yellow creature flew into the room.  
  
Keroberos handed Sakura her stuff and landed beside her. He then, like a blur, swiped the gun out of Matt's hand. Matt was amazed  
  
"Regret that you told me all those stuff??" Making Keroberos feel guilty.  
  
"It's OK, I forgive you, Keroberos." Sakura kept glaring at Matt.  
  
By that time, everyone was at the door starting in disbelief.  
  
Syaoran was still awake with labored breathing.  
  
"Don't worry gaki, Sakura will save you." Keroberos said  
  
Sakura went through her cards and found the time card.  
  
'I can turn back time'  
  
She then looked for the Star Key, but it wasn't there.  
  
"Looking for this?" Matt held up her key  
  
Sakura stared at him, she couldn't believe it.  
  
"Give it to me." Sakura demanded  
  
"And what? Turn back time and you Syaoran will happily ever after? I don't think so." Matt sneered.  
  
"Matt, please!" Sakura kneeled down next Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran gently took her hand.  
  
Meiling was at the door.  
  
'My poor Syaoran…'  
  
Meiling then realized the truth. Even though she knew that Syaoran never loved her but she just pretended that he does. Now she can't pretend anymore. She can see it in Syaoran's eyes that Sakura was his true love. As much as she hated that, it hurts more to see Syaoran being hurt. And now he is. She finally knew that as long as Syaoran was happy, she would be too.  
  
Anger pondered in her…  
  
She ran to Matt…  
  
Jumps in to air…  
  
Spins 360 degrees…  
  
And her foot hit right into his face…  
  
Matt backed and tripped…  
  
He let go of the Key…  
  
The key flew…  
  
The key landed right next Sakura…  
  
Sakura picked it up and smiled.  
  
"Thank you Meiling" She picked up the wood card…  
  
"KEY OF THE STAR, WITH POWERS BURNING BRIGHT, REVEAL THE STAFF AND SHINE YOUR LIGHT!! WOOD CARD… RELEAS!!!!!" Sakura yelled  
  
"Bind Matt with your wines!!" Sakura continued  
  
Immediately, wines encircled Matt until he was tightly bound. Sakura smiled and turned back to Syaoran.  
  
Who…  
  
Was…  
  
Not…  
  
Breathing…  
  
Anymore…  
  
A/N: Hey, aren't I cruel leaving you off hanging like that? Well, I like this chapter but what do you think? Give me a review! My goal is to have 100 when this story finishes! HELP ME REACH IT!!! Thanks you! 


	10. Time

Pop Sensation  
  
Time  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captors Sakura is NOT mine.  
  
Summary: Its 10 years after Syaoran left, 22 years old Sakura is a worldwide famous pop singer going on tour to Hong Kong. Only 1 problem, they are both engaged…A S+S Story. PLEASE R+R!!!  
  
Rating: G  
  
A/N: Please read the A/N at the bottom of the page! There I have new ideas for new Fanfics, PLEASE TELL ME WHICH ONE I SHOULD DO ON!!!!!!!! THANX!!!!!  
  
"Oh my god! Syaoran!" Sakura ran to the lifelessly body of Syaoran  
  
"There isn't much time Sakura!" Keroberos warned  
  
"I know" Sakura stood up and held up the time card  
  
"Time Card please put me an hour ago. Where I was arguing with Matt!" Sakura yelled  
  
She felt the world spin around her. After a while, it stopped. Sakura landed in the hallways of the Li mansion. She saw Matt walked away and took her chance.  
  
"Matt! We need to talk!" Sakura ran up to him  
  
"You got that right, we do need to talk about Syaoran!" Matt glared at her  
  
"I'm sorry Matt, but… but I don't love you…" Sakura whispered  
  
"WHAT???" Matt yelled  
  
"I know, this is not fair… but I don't love you!" Sakura hold on to his gaze  
  
"Is this because of Syaoran?" Matt asked  
  
"Ye… Yes" Sakura said  
  
"I will kill him!" Matt hollered  
  
That scared Sakura, she quickly thought of something  
  
"I'm sorry Matt… but… but you and I can never have what me and Syaoran had." Sakura said steadily  
  
"What do you mean?" Matt asked  
  
"Its… Its complicated, very complicated…" Sakura whispered  
  
"You know what? All these years I thought I had found someone who I loved but now… I GUESS NOT!!" Matt thundered  
  
"Please Matt, if you love me, then do me one last favor… Leave… Leave forever… and never come back… I don't have to have my singing career. Please, just leave…" Sakura took off her ring and handed to Matt. "I hope, someday you will meet the girl of your dreams."  
  
Matt gently took ring and stared in her eyes. "Fine… I… I'll leave"  
  
Sakura went over and gave Matt a hug  
  
"Thank you, thank you for everything! I'll never forget you!" Sakura was about to cry  
  
Without another word, Matt broke their gaze and left. Tears continue to fall as she ran to the room where Kero was. Kero looked at her and smiled  
  
"Well done Sakura, well done!" Kero clapped.  
  
"Thank you, I hope he will be alright." Sakura wiped away her tears  
  
"Yes he will, now lets go back where we came from!" Kero gave her the time card  
  
"Ok, Time Card! Take us back where we came from!" Sakura held up the card  
  
***  
  
Syaoran woke up from and sat up. He feels like he has just been shot but when he touched his stomach, there was no blood. Suddenly, everyone ran to him.  
  
"Where's Sakura?" He suddenly remembered  
  
"You just came back from the dead and the first thing on your mind is Sakura?" Meiling smiled.  
  
That comment made Syaoran blush. Suddenly, a white light appeared out of the room. When it was gone, the most beautiful girl in the world stepped out with a flying stuffed toy. The girl looked up and smiled at Syaoran.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran and went over and hugged her.  
  
"You're OK!" Sakura let go and smiled at him. She then looked across the room and Matt and the vines are not there.  
  
"Of course I'm OK!" Syaoran said  
  
"Oh, you are missing a lot!" Sakura smiled and they sat down.  
  
Sakura filled in on Syaoran what had happened. Everybody left to give them some time alone.  
  
***  
  
Meiling was happy for Syaoran, he belongs with Sakura. She walked up to Yelan and tapped on her shoulders.  
  
"Aunt Yelan? Can I talk to you for a sec?" Meiling asked  
  
"Sure Meiling, lets sit down." They sat down in a sofa  
  
"I've been doing a lot of thinking, I… I… I want to call off my engagement with Syaoran." Meiling said  
  
"Are you sure?" Yelan asked  
  
"Syaoran does not love me… He loves Sakura. As long as he is happy, I will be too." Meiling stated  
  
"All right then, I will call it off…" Yelan sighted  
  
"One more thing… I have a pretty good feeling that Syaoran and Sakura will get married… but can you let them do it by themselves? Let Syaoran ask her and not have you do all of the plans?" Meiling pleaded  
  
"You really want Syaoran to happy don't you?" Yelan asked  
  
"Yes…" Meiling answered  
  
"All right then, I wont butt in," Yelan said  
  
"Thank you… Thank you Aunt Yelan." Meiling went over and gave her aunt a hug and left.  
  
***  
  
After Sakura filled in what had happened to Syaoran. He was touched. Sakura went through all of the trouble to save him.  
  
"Thank you Sakura… Thank you" Syaoran whispered.  
  
His hand touched her cheek, and then eventually went to her chin. He held it up. Then, he moved closer, so close that they can kiss. Syaoran took the chance and did it. The kiss was passionate, it felt like love, Sakura had never had this kind of kiss with Matt before.  
  
"Syaoran…" Sakura let go.  
  
Syaoran just looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Wait here…" He got up and left.  
  
Syaoran came back a few minutes later with something in his hand. He knelt down before her and opened the box. There, inside the box, held the most beautiful ring that Sakura has ever seen. It was heart shaped with diamonds inside. Inside, a crystal that changes color when putted under light.  
  
"Sakura… Will you marry me?" Syaoran asked  
  
"I… I… Yes… I will." Sakura smiled at him  
  
Syaoran gently slipped the ring in to her finger. He got up and went to kiss her. The kiss only lasted about 2 seconds but it felt like eternity.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
A/N: This story will be finished in just one more chapter but I'm thinking of starting a new Fanfic. I have a few ideas and I want you to tell me which one I should do! Here are my ideas:  
  
***  
  
The one will be a little bit of similar to Pop Sensation but here we go. It's 8 years later and both Syaoran and Sakura are in the US. Since Syaoran was so depressed over Sakura after he came back to Hong Kong and is interrupting his training, so, the elders put a spell on him and completely erased his memory of Sakura. But, if he sees Sakura long enough, the spell will be broken. He is now going to Harvard University with a GIRLFRIEND who he has dated for a long time.  
  
His girlfriend his a major fan for Britney Spears.  
  
On the other hand, Sakura is the dancer for Britney Spears. (Sorry, I know a lot of you hate Britney but if you any other ideas for celebrities, please tell me) She is still waiting for Syaoran. Tomoyo is the cloth designer and she designs all of Britney and her dancers clothe.  
  
Britney is going on an American tour and one of their spots will be… BOSTON.  
  
***  
  
This one is different and probably has been done for a couple of times but it might be good!  
  
Sakura's dad and brother died in a car accident and she has to go live with his uncle, his mother's brother and his family in Hong Kong. This is when they are in their Senior Year. Sakura is 17 and Syaoran is 18. Her cousin who has a BIG crush on some guy in their school annoys Sakura because all her cousin ever does is talk dreamily. Sakura never bothered to listen who he is until…  
  
She goes to school…  
  
***  
  
This one will be similar to #2 but is a little different.  
  
Sakura caught the cards herself with Kero and Yue's help. Absolutely no SYAORAN. Then her brother and dad dies and she has go and live with her uncle in Hong Kong. She hates the place until she meets Syaoran…  
  
Can she keep this big secret from him?  
  
***  
  
This one is pretty original  
  
Syaoran comes back after 5 years only to find Sakura has no memory of him. It turned out that Sakura became very weak after Syaoran left so her father totally wiped out the memory of Syaoran.  
  
Now Sakura is the most popular girl in school with a boyfriend who is very protective of her.  
  
Can Syaoran win her over?  
  
Can he revive her memory?  
  
***  
  
This is the last one… I don't think anyone has done anything similar to this… This will not be rated G. NO MAGIC INVOLVED!  
  
Sakura is a normal 14-year-old girl. She is rich and popular but with really strict parents who wouldn't let her date. One night, she accidentally DID IT with a guy in school named Syaoran. That got her pregnant, with twins, and she decides to keep the babies.  
  
Syaoran slaps her and told her that the children are not his. Sakura is on her own but amazingly, her parents support her helped her.  
  
After the kids are born, Syaoran changed his mind about the kids but Sakura keeps him away.  
  
Is Syaoran being really honest about the kids?  
  
If he is, will he succeed?  
  
BEWARE: This will NOT be a happy ending.  
  
***  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I really need you help! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! 


	11. WeddingEpilogue

Pop Sensation  
  
Wedding/Epilogue  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captors Sakura is NOT mine.  
  
Summary: Its 10 years after Syaoran left, 22 years old Sakura is a worldwide famous pop singer going on tour to Hong Kong. Only 1 problem, they are both engaged…A S+S Story. PLEASE R+R!!!  
  
Rating: G  
  
A/N: Please read the A/N at the bottom of the page! There I have new ideas for new Fanfics, PLEASE TELL ME WHICH ONE I SHOULD DO ON!!!!!!!! THANX!!!!!  
  
***  
  
The first thing next morning, Syaoran and Sakura found out that Syaoran's engagement with Meiling is off. They happily told Yelan and the others that they were getting married.  
  
Sakura's manager was still shock from what he had seen the night before. Sakura found her manager and walked up to him  
  
"Boss? Can I talk to you?" Sakura asked  
  
"Ye… Yes?" Her manager is afraid of her  
  
"I'm sorry about last night with all the crazy stuff and breaking your son's heart…" Sakura took a deep breath. " I wont blame you if you want to fire me."  
  
"I… I don't know what to do!" Her manager looked confused  
  
"Please cancel the tour… I'm getting married and planning to go on a honeymoon." Sakura said  
  
"Alright… I'll do that… Can I leave now?" He asked  
  
"Sure… I'll miss you though… maybe in the future, I'll be back on my feet on the singing career." Sakura went over and gave him a hug  
  
"Maybe…" He returned the hug  
  
"And one more thing…" Sakura said just as he was about to leave. "Don't tell anyone what you saw last night… Please?"  
  
"I wont, I promise" He smiled. Then he turned and left.  
  
***  
  
Yelan was happy for his Syaoran, since Syaoran let his mom plan the wedding, she asked him if he wants a traditional wedding or a wedding in a church. Syaoran wanted a wedding in a church.  
  
Sakura stayed with them for a month. She did finished the rest of 4 concerts in Hong Kong but that was it. The news of Sakura getting married spread around fast. Soon, the whole world knew. After of 2 month of planning, which Yelan planned, very quick, the wedding was going to take place.  
  
Sakura's family and friends from Japan came to the wedding also. Meiling and Tomoyo are the bridesmaids. Surprisingly, Sakura actually was in contact with Matt after they called off of their engagement. Matt was happy for Sakura and called truce with Syaoran. So Matt and Eriol were the best men. Touya has a son who is 7 and a daughter who is 5. They were the ring bearer and the flower girl.  
  
When it was the wedding day, Sakura was so nervous. Tomoyo specially designed Sakura's wedding dress and the bridesmaid dress too. Meiling and Tomoyo helped Sakura with dress and putted makeup on her face. Then the Touya's son walked up following by Touya's little girl. Finally, it was time to appear. Eriol and Tomoyo went first, then Meiling and Matt. Finally, in her father's arms, Sakura appeared smiling. This was the best day of her life.  
  
Syaoran stared at his cherry blossom. She was so beautiful. She walked up and let go of her father's arms. They stood face to face and smiled at each other.  
  
"Do you, Li Syaoran, take Sakura Kinomoto as your wife?" The minister asked  
  
"I do" Syaoran said  
  
"Do you, Sakura Kinomoto, take Li Syaoran as your husband?" The minister asked again  
  
"I do" Sakura smiled  
  
The minister handed Syaoran the ring. He gently putted it on Sakura's fourth finger.  
  
Sakura then took the ring and putted on Syaoran's hand.  
  
"I now pronounce you as husband and wife" They smiled together.  
  
"You may kiss the bride." The minister said  
  
Syaoran leaned over and kissed Sakura. They both felt like a whole new person. Everyone cheered. Then Syaoran and Sakura ran outside. Where a limo says, JUST MARRIED. They got in and went to their honeymoon.  
  
Soon after, Sakura got pregnant. During the 9 month, they stayed in Hong Kong and Sakura recorded a new album. It was called "My True Love", dedicated to Syaoran.  
  
Soon the 9 months are up and Sakura goes in to labor. After 18 hours of pain, swearing, yelling, screaming and nearly breaking Syaoran's hand, their first daughter, Ying Fa, named after Sakura.  
  
Soon after the birth, Sakura went on another tour, taking her baby and Syaoran with her. But the 2 year break she had made her unpopular. She decided to give up her singing career and stayed home.  
  
Syaoran got a really great job in America, the manager of a huge company, so the whole family moved there. They are very rich.  
  
After a year, their second child was born. It was a boy named Eric. He had an English name because he was born in America.  
  
It was picture perfect. 2 children and a great marriage. Sakura and Syaoran almost never quarreled, their love was eternal.  
  
Because of that,  
  
They lived  
  
Happily  
  
Ever  
  
After…  
  
THE END  
  
***  
  
A/N: DONE!!! FINALLY!!! I know the ending was screwed up. I don't how to end it. Still, I'll be starting a new Fanfic and right now, I have a tie between the one where Sakura's Britney's dancer (I'm changing Britney to Enrique for all of the people who hates Britney) and the one where Sakura's dad and brother died and she has to move to Hong Kong. If I'm gonna do the second one, what's Sakura's dad's name?  
  
Since it's still a tie, I'm gonna post it again. But this time I'm going to eliminate all of the ones and only leave the first one and the second one. Tell me what you think!  
  
***  
  
The one will be a little bit of similar to Pop Sensation but here we go. It's 8 years later and both Syaoran and Sakura are in the US. Since Syaoran was so depressed over Sakura after he came back to Hong Kong and is interrupting his training, so, the elders put a spell on him and completely erased his memory of Sakura. But, if he sees Sakura long enough, the spell will be broken. He is now going to Harvard University with a GIRLFRIEND who he has dated for a long time.  
  
His girlfriend his a major fan for Enrique.  
  
On the other hand, Sakura is the dancer for Enrique. (See? I changed it!) She is still waiting for Syaoran to come back but her hope is slipping day by day. Tomoyo is the cloth designer and she designs all of Enrique's dancer's clothe.  
  
Enrique is going on an American tour and one of their major spots will be… BOSTON.  
  
***  
  
This one is different and probably has been done for a couple of times but it might be good!  
  
Sakura's dad and brother died in a car accident and she has to go live with his uncle, his mother's brother and his family in Hong Kong. This is when they are in their Senior Year. Sakura is 17 and Syaoran is 18. Her cousin who has a BIG crush on some guy in their school annoys Sakura because all her cousin ever does is talk dreamily. Sakura never bothered to listen who he is until…  
  
She goes to school…  
  
***  
  
Please review! Leave you Email address and I will Email you when the new story is up! 


End file.
